


Definitions

by GulJerry (GulJeri)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Garaxana, mature woman appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulJeri/pseuds/GulJerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel sort of to Partners in Crime. (It's in the same universe but you don't have to read it to get this one.)</p><p>Lwaxana Troi is visiting DS9. Her usual confidence is lacking. Garak helps her find it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitions

Lwaxana Troi sweeps into Garak's Clothier's and as soon as she sees her old friend fussing with a hand knitted scarf tossed over a mannequins shoulder, she flashes him a grin, and her black eyes twinkle.

"Ah!" Garak brightens upon seeing her. He's always delighted to catch up with her, "Lwaxana," he says. He gives her a small incline of his head, a polite little bow, and his eyes glitter too as he looks forward to the conversation they're about to have. 

"I just happened to be in the vicinity of Deep Space Nine so I thought I'd drop in--and I find out there's going to be a party for Captain Sisko. I must not have gotten the invitation. Comm lines can be so unreliable," she says, giving a dismissive little wave of her hand.

"A celebration of his birth," Garak says, "it seems to be a human custom. I'm afraid I wasn't invited either."

"You'll be my date," Lwaxana says, "we'll crash this party together," she gives him a mischievous wink.

Garak doesn't know what 'crashing' a party is but he can deduce it by context and he accepts the invitation. Of course Lwaxana needs a new dress for the occasion and while tailoring is truly not Elim Garak's favorite hobby he is glad to have something to occupy his time and the fact that this client is Lwaxana Troi brings a pleasure to the work that he doesn't always find. While he takes her measurements she updates him on Betazoid politics which Garak finds fascinating. She gossips about certain ambassadors and even comments on the firmness of one of their bottoms which has Garak actually grinning. Lwaxana is a flirtatious woman and Garak enjoys this. They're both incredibly flirtatious, actually, and eventually they're trading innuendos and winks between one another. It isn't the typical way a Cardassian would flirt but Garak has learned to pick up such cues from others and rework his flirting to fit more appropriately into other cultural methods. 

After hours they spend time at a corner table at Quark's bar and the lean in close as though conspiring a dark plot to overthrow governments. They're really just gossiping about what various patrons are wearing, discussing who is attractive, and why. Lwaxana whispers something very interesting about her experience with Bolian genitalia and Garak casually comments on Cardassian sexual biology. Both of them are considering a more intimate exploration but it only goes as far as Lwaxana's palm sliding along Garak's inner thigh covertly beneath the dark shadows of the table. The playful light in her eyes goes dull and she pulls away. She apologizes. She seems to have lost her confidence but she yawns hugely and presses her fingertips to her temple. She says she has a headache. Garak reacts with appropriate sympathy and suggests they end their night--he is rather tired anyway. He knows that she's pretending and she knows that he knows it, that he's pretending too, but she's grateful for his lie and appreciates the respect he has shown to her. She squeezes his hand briefly and hopes that he understands what she means. He does.  
At Sisko's party Garak hovers near the bar. Julian is there but Ezri has her arm through his and their sharing a sparkly drink of some sort. The pit of Garak's stomach burns. He has never liked Ezri Dax and the fact that it is this woman who seems to have taken his dear Doctor's heart is grating. It could have been anyone else. Garak knows deep down that he was never right for Julian--he has told himself this in the dark when he cannot sleep and is plagued by a deep loneliness for him. He knows he must accept that they have parted ways. Garak tips back a glass of kanar.

He has been watching the door for Lwaxana. He wants to see the moment she enters and wows everyone in attendance with her ensemble and her natural beauty which Garak has done his best to highlight with the dress and wrap he has crafted for her. He has been thinking about her hand on his thigh and the sudden drain of confidence that caused her to yawn away from him. He thinks he understands her in some way. He wants to see that Lwaxana Troi confidence light her eyes again and give her that poise that is hers distinctly. 

At last she has arrived and Garak is stunned. She looked wonderful when she tried the outfit on his shop but now she has paired it with glints of gold jewelry, manicured nails, and a beautiful wig that seems Cardassian in design. Her dress is full of sequins. By Cardassian standards it is quite sexy--her shoulders are bare and the neckline plunges to reveal a fair amount of cleavage. She could coil the wrap around her shoulders to give the ensemble a more modest vibe but Garak knows that modesty doesn't particularly appeal to Lwaxana. She has chosen to wear the wrap around her waist. Garak thinks this was a wide choice if she intended to draw the eye to the curvy hourglass figure that the dress highlights. 

He waits for others to notice her entrance but the other partygoers move past her and around her as though she had never entered at all. After a moment or two the smile she wore begins to falter. She cuts through the crowd and finds Sisko. Garak can't hear her from where he is but she is probably giving him some well wishes. She might be flirting. But Sisko seems to give her a polite and minimal response before disappearing back into the crowd. Next she makes her way towards Odo but she stops before she reaches him. He is engaged in a conversation with Kira. Both of them are leaning towards each other, quite engaged, Kira's usual stern expression replaced by a grin that crinkles the corners of her eyes. Lwaxana hesitates. She fiddles with the wrap around her waist. She brings it up to cover her shoulders and chest and hurries towards the bar and sits down.

"Oh! Hello, Elim," she says. She holds the wrap tightly closed as though she needs that extra security.

Garak pours another shot of kanar and slides it towards her. She tries to give him a small smile but it waivers. She grabs the tumbler and quickly downs the kanar.

"Oh, this was a terrible idea! I--I'm making a fool out of myself!" she says, "trying to compete with these young girls…"  
She sniffles and snatches the clothe that is hung over Quark's shoulder as he passes them with a tray of drinks. She dabs carefully at the corner of her eyes.

"My dear," Garak says, "there is no competition. You are easily the most attractive woman in his room."

"You're a flatterer, Elim," she says. She has called him Elim since she learned of his first name. Garak had once considered asking her not to but he got the impression that she would continue to call him Elim anyway. But maybe he really enjoyed hearing someone use his familiar name.

"Yes, but I'm not saying this to flatter you. I'm saying it because it's… ah…"

"True?" Lwaxana said with a small laugh, "don't be silly. That isn't you."

"On rare occasion, perhaps, but you mustn't tell anyone else lest my reputation be smeared," Garak says.

"It's a secret," Lwaxana says, "give me another glass of that kanar."

Garak pours and Lwaxana downs the second shot.

"It's terrible to be viewed as past one's prime," Lwaxana says, "my breasts aren't as perky as the once were. Maybe my curves are a little curvier. So what I've got some lines on my face… I'm still a woman!"

Garak can relate to her more than she probably realizes. Since being left on DS9 Garak has struggled with this feeling too that he is just a middle aged Cardassian exile who is past his prime. He knows he is intelligent, that he is clever, but it is the exile and the uselessness that prey on him and force these other thoughts onto him. But when he is thinking clearly he knows that they are lies. He would be useful if only he was in the right place. It is not himself that has worn out with time. It is simply that time finds him in the wrong place.

"Lwaxana," Garak says, placing his hand over the back of hers. She's still clutching her wrap closed with the other, "on Cardassia age grants one respect. Unlike humans we don't find it dreadful. One does not get discarded once one reaches a certain age. Elder Cardassians are wise. Our ridges often become more pronounced with age. If an older person takes interest in a younger person--as lovers, or mentor and mentee--it is seen as a great honor."

Lwaxana had poured herself another shot of kanar but she hadn't drank it yet. She had been pressing the rim of the cool tumbler to her lips as she listened to Garak speak. Now she was smiling against it and then she drew it away.

"Does it have to be one or the other?" Lwaxana says, "mentors could make good lovers. So could… partners in crime," she was referencing one of their earlier meetings where she and Garak, upon parting ways, had agreed to be 'partners in crime' in a rather playful way.

Garak's brow ridges lifted. His eyes widened in interest and a small smile curled the corners of his lips subtly.

"I believe the word 'partners' can cover a wide array of… definitions," Garak says. 

Lwaxana leaned in closer. Her delicately scented perfume tickled Garak's nose quite pleasantly.

"Why don't we ditch this shindig, go to someplace private, and explore some definitions," she trails a fingernail gently around the curve of one of Garak's neck scales, "I'm sure Cardassians have all sorts of interesting definitions, like this one…" she says, tracing the indent around the edge of the scale, the 'definition' of the scale, once more.

"I hardly doubt Captain Sisko would be crushed if I was to retire from his gathering prematurely," Garak says. 

He stands and offers her his arm as he has seen many couples milling around like this tonight. She gives him a warm smile in return and loops her arm through his and she allows the wrap to slink down and hook in the bend of each elbow. Her smile is teasing; she seems to know about Cardassians and their erogenous zones.

Their foreplay is slow and full of conversation. Neither of them feel the need to rush and both of them enjoy talking and exploring each other. Lwaxana teaches Garak some very interesting words in her native language. Garak speaks the same words back to her in Cardassian, and touches her or tasting her in places where those words apply. Lwaxana is just as transfixed by Garak's 'alien' anatomy she loves to tease his ridges and scales where they are most sensitive. She even caresses his forehead gently and quips that if he didn't have it then he'd be in trouble--it seems to emit some sort of energy that prevents her telepathy from affecting him. But he can certainly feel her in other ways.

Lwaxana's sexual energy is alive and throbbing. It has not gone dull with age and she whispers against his earscales that Betazoid women become more sexually charged as they mature. Garak appreciates this. He appreciates her energy, and her body; the curves, the soft bits, thicker middle and thighs. It is not uncommon for Cardassians to be built with what humans would consider a 'thicker' frame. Garak finds Lwaxana's body to be very attractive. She drinks in his words and she wiggles as his hands slide over her smooth skin. She makes noises that cause Garak's body to respond in return. They are genuine sounds of pleasure and not the things young girls try to imitate because they think it is what a man wants to hear when he touches her. 

By morning they have gone several rounds and tested one another's stamina and skill. Garak doesn't need to open his shop, and Lwaxana doesn't have anywhere she needs to be, so they spend the morning in bed having conversation and tea. Lwaxana sits naked on the bed with several pillows propped up behind her. Garak is cocooned in all of the blankets to keep warm and at a lull in the conversation (a rare occurrence when the two of them get going) he simply gazes at her nude form as she sips her tea.

Lwaxana winks at him over the rim of her cup. That spark is in her eyes again--her confidence is still alive after all.

When it is time for her to leave again Garak sees her to her shuttle. Sisko has come to see her off too. He seems a bit puzzled as to why Garak is there and the Captain does not hesitate to warn Lwaxana about keeping company with the station's 'tailor'.

"I enjoy Elim's company," Lwaxana says.

"Elim?" Captain Sisko repeats, his eyes widening slightly at the casual use of Garak's first name.

"And I find his… conversation… to be quite stimulating," Lwaxana continues. She gives Garak's a wink. Sisko's eyes widen even more.

The Captain tilts his head to the side and licks his lips. He seems to be trying to think of an appropriate response. Then he gives Lwaxana a very awkward smile.

"Well then. Have a safe journey home, Ms. Troi," he turns to Garak and simply gives him a small nod before walking off.

Lwaxana bursts into a peal of sonorous laughter.

"I think we've just made a Starfleet Captain blush," Lwaxana says quietly to Garak, nudging him gently with her elbow, "a sure sign we've still 'got it'."

"After last night I hardly need any further proof," Garak replies.

"Oh, dear… don't say 'last' night. I hope to have more of them sometime," Lwaxana says, giving Garak a small pout.

Garak informs her that his shop will always be open to her.


End file.
